Currently, fast logon to a third party application service website can be realized on a PC. Take the QQ application as an example. After a user logs on to the QQ, if the user further needs to access a QQ mailbox, there will be words “fast logon” shown on an interface of a browser on the PC, and the user needs not to input his account information again, and the browser will extract identity data of the user from the operation system so as to realize the fast logon according to an operation of the user clicking a fast logon button.
However, traditional fast logon solutions realized on a PC are not applicable to the IOS operation platform, and in the IOS operation platform, after a user visits a certain service website, when he visits the service website again or visits a relevant website, he needs to input the account information again to log on, which causes inconvenience to the user and is unable to meet high efficient operation requirements of the user.